powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor K (episode)
}} Doctor K is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers: RPM. Plot Dr. K plays the violin while trying to configure a new megazord sequence. She explains to the rangers that a second Overflux Drive is required. Venjix then presents his newest creation, the Reflector Bot. A second is created for "backup purposes". The Reflector bot is then unleashed against the rangers, with it damaging the ValveMax Megazord by copying the Wolf Cruiser and Tail Spinner and damaging the High Octane Megazord by copying the Super Sabre, copying the finishing move. The Reflector bot then unexpectedly shuts down and shrinks, with Dr. K instructing the rangers to bring it back for research. Tenaya 7 then invades ranger headquarters by sneaking in with the Reflector bot. A squadron of flying drones attacks Corinth City. The rangers fend off the attack using the still partially damaged zords. After attacking Tenaya with her sound cannon, Dr. K then gets the disabled Reflector bot to replicate the Overflux Drive allowing the rangers to form the Zenith Megazord. With a second Reflector bot attacking with a replicated mace, the Zenith Megazord easily fends off the attacks, damaging the Reflector bot with the Croc Carrier mouth attack. The Reflector bot is destroyed with a large energy attack from every zord in the formation. Tenaya 7 is launched out of ranger HQ by Dr. K playing her violin. In the flashbacks, Dr. K is riding a bike when another little girl asks her to draw with her. K then has complex formulae drawn all over the pavement, where two government agents take her to project Alphabet Soup. She then grows up performing government tasks, with an supposed allergy to sunlight. Years later, Dr. K is given a pair of assistance for a project to develop the ranger hardware, Gem and Gemma. The trio are then shown to have created some of the ranger gear, such as the boots. Gem and Gemma give Dr. K a present on her birthday, saying that because they're friend, they got her a present. Dr. K tells them she doesn't like them. When she blows out the candles on her birthday cake, the government agents ask her if she made a wish, she says she wished she could remember her name. When a butterfly lands on her keyboard, she follows it when it flies away. She discovers she isn't allergic to sunlight after all and has been lied to for all these years. She develops a computer virus to allow her, Gem and Gemma to visit outside. Security at the Alphabet Soup facility catch on, and remove Dr. K from her office before she can install the virus' firewall, stating that Venjix could infect the entire world. After Vejix attacks Alphabet Soup, Dr. K records a message instructing survivors to head to Corinth City. As the government agents try and stop Dr. K from escaping with the five ranger morphers, Gem and Gemma sneak up on them and knock them out. While telling K to head for the exit, they say that they're going to head for the government secret Gold and Silver Series SkyRev morphers. Notes *Like the previous 5 episodes, this is a mix of past and present. This time the main character is Doctor K. Category:Episode Category:RPM episodes